La historia de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, ha cambiado!
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Que hubiera Pasado si entre el combate de Shura y Aioros, Aioros no hubiera muerto. Y el Gran Misumatsa Kido, logra rescatarlo para salvarlo? Aioros logra sobrevivir y cuida a la pequeña Athena y la entrena y la orienta como la Diosa de la Sabiduria, de esta misma manera entrena a la nueva generación de Santos de Bronce, que irán a pelear al Santuario contra Arles.
1. Aioros Vive! La historia Cambia

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL UNIVERSO DE SAINT SEIYA, Y CON ESTO AL GRAN M, KURUMADA!  
LA HISTORIA ES MIA!

* * *

**Aioros sobrevive! La historia cambia!**

Athena, una bebe recién nacida, no dejaba de llorar. Aioros, cargaba su armadura en su espalda, aun con graves heridas no se rendía, debía cuidar a Athena era ese su deber. Luego de tanto caminar se tiro en el suelo, la niña no dejaba de llorar y él estaba por darse por vencido

-Athena – dijo mientras abrazaba a la bebe en sus brazos – Mi deber es cuidarte aun después de mi muerte, supongo que ese día será hoy. – concluyo Aioros regalándole una sonrisa a la bebe. Athena lo miro se acercó a él, y empezó a jugar con las mejillas de este. Habia parado el llanto cosa que a Aioros lo calmo. A pesar de su agotamiento intentaba no quedarse dormido, de verdad que luchaba contra eso, esperaba a la amiga muerte, que al parecer no parecía llegar nunca. Nuevamente la bebe empezó a llorar

- Vamos bebe – le decía Aioros que intentaba calmarla – Sé que tienes hambre, ya me levantare para poder continuar – Aioros mecía a la pequeña bebe en sus brazos. Aioros se quedó en silencio, escucho sentir los pasos de alguna persona, se puso cerca de su Armadura, puso Athena ante su pecho, si debía morir por salvar a Athena lo haría. Pero estaba equivocado, era un señor bastante mayor que estaba frente a el

-Pero hijo mío – exclamo el viejo – Que te ha pasado?

-Señor por favor – le dijo Aioros en suplica – Esta bebe, es la reencarnación de Athena, le he salvado la vida del Sacerdote que gobierna el Santuario –

-Pero joven! – volvió a exclamar – usted está lleno de heridas

-Señor no me queda mucho tiempo por favor, llévese a la bebe

-Claro que tiene tiempo – dijo el joven desesperado, tomando a la bebe – ¡Asamori! ¡Asamor**i**! – grito el viejo con desesperación, en segundos llego otro señor, no tan mayor como aquel señor que ayudaba a Aioros, con lentes.

-Sucede algo señor Kido? – pregunto angustiado –

-Necesito que ayudes a este joven, debemos llevarlo a la fundación para sanar sus heridas antes de que sea muy tarde – dijo el viejo mayor, Asamori, ayudo a Aioros a ponerse de pie, cargo todo el peso de Aioros en el cuerpo de él y comenzó a caminar

-Señor, mi armadura. No puedo dejarla allí – dijo Aioros, el señor Kido, quien escucho las suplicas de Aioros y llevaba a la joven Athena en sus brazos, regreso, tomo la caja de la Armadura de Aioros y siguieron caminando. Llegaron hasta donde estaba el jet privado del señor Kido, subieron rápidamente.

-AL hospital de la fundación – grito el viejo al conductor, este asintió. Asamori coloco a Aioros en el mueble del Jet, busco su kit de viaje, donde llevaba su equipo médico, le coloco la mascarilla en la cara para que Aioros no se esforzara en respirar. Mientras el señor Kido colocaba a la bebe en otro mueble para ser examinada también. El señor Kido busco un poco de leche y le preparo un tetero a la bebe, quien empezó a tomarlo con bastante gusto. Aioros la miro y le sonrió

-Joven! Cuando te recuperes quisiera que me contaras unas cosas – le dijo el viejo – no será ahorita, porque necesitas cuidado y protección, te llevaremos al hospital, pero mientras Asamori como es doctor te atenderá ya que tu situación es más complicada que la de la bebe – Aioros lo miro – tienes donde quedarte? – Le pregunto el Viejo, Aioros negó – está bien muchacho te quedaras en nuestra casa junto con la bebe. Tienes familia? – Aioros asintió – Podrás traerlo contigo? – Aioro negó igual, sin embargo sus ojos se mostraron cristalinos y busco mirar a otro lado.

-Está bien – dijo Asamori – ya nos contaras después de esto. Aioros asintió – sin embargo queremos saber tu nombre al menos para no seguir llamándote Joven – Aioros se quitó la mascarilla, aclaro la garganta y al fin pronuncio

-Soy Aioros, caballero Dorado de Sagitario

* * *

EN EL SANTUARIO

-Dime Shura de Capricornio – exclamo el Patriarca – has matado al Traidor que intento Matar a Athena? –

-Si su señoría – dijo Shura haciendo una reverencia – los guardias de Athena revisaron la zona junto conmigo y no encontramos nada, ni rastro de su Armadura señor.

-Eso espero, aun así – dijo colocándose de pie – Debemos encontrar la Armadura para que pertenezca al Santuario y esperar que aparezca el nuevo sucesor de Sagitario – dicho esto el patriarca le había dado la espalda a Shura para regresar a sus aposentos

-Su señoría – pronuncio Shura – El joven Aioria, esta histérico deberíamos decirle lo sucedido? – el patriarca miro de nuevo hacia Shura – Es un caballero de Oro ahora, dile a alguien con más serenidad que le explique lo sucedido –

-Lo hare – Shura se retiró del recinto del Patriarca. Pero antes de irse se recordó que Aioros tenía una bebe en brazos.

-Señor – dijo Shura – Aioros, tenía una bebe en brazos, era acaso Athena? – En ese momento el patriarca agradecía tener la mascara – Si, era Athena, pero logramos rescatarla, porque sé que no la mataste. – Shura asintió y se fue.

El patriarca dio la vuelta, y se fue hacia su habitación, cuando estuvo seguro que nadie lo viera, fue hasta donde estaba la cuna de Athena vio el agujero en la pared del cuarto, miro hacia el piso, estaban los retazos de la ropa de Aioros, con quien tuvo que enfrentarse con él por descubrir que él no era el verdadero Patriarca, si no su compañero de infancia, de peleas y su colega: Saga de Geminis

-Aioros – dijo quitándose la máscara y tomando la camisa del suelo – Que he hecho?

* * *

CASA DE ACUARIO

Shura bajo hasta la casa de acuario para poder hablar con el Joven Santo que se encontraba allí – Camus – dijo Shura, no contaba con que Camus estuviera allí con Milo y el mismo Aioria – puedo hablarte en privado? – Este asintió y se fueron a un lugar privado

-Que sucede Shura? Noticias de Aioros? –

-Si, nada buenas –

-Que quieres decir?

-Si hablan de mi hermano quiero saberlo ahora! – dijo Aioria acercándose a donde estaban Shura y Camus, acompañado de Milo de Escorpion

-Aioria tienes tan solo diez años, no lo entenderas – Dijo Shura

-Soy el futuro aspirante a la Armadura de Oro de Leo, debo saberlo.

-Tu hermano está muerto – dijo Shura sin bacilar, los tres jóvenes dorados que estaban allí al frente se quedaron sin palabras – Pero – intento decir Camus – como paso? – concluyo Milo

-Intento asesinar a Athena, peleo contra el patriarca y dieron órdenes de asesinarlo –

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – Grito Aioria – MI hermano era una persona llena de Justicia, buscaba la paz de todos, lealtad, ¡EL LE ERA FIEL A ATHENA! ¡CAMUS, MILO USTEDES LO SABEN! – Esta noticia era difícil de asimilar, Camus y Milo no podrían creer lo que oían.

-Quien lo hizo? – Pregunto Milo

-Yo – dijo Shura, en ese momento Camus y Milo intentaron intervenir, pues el joven Aioria se habia balanceado encima de Shura, lleno de lagrimas y rencor - ¡MI HERMANO NO ES UN TRAIDOR! – le gritaba mientras le golpeaba fuertemente


	2. Conexión entre Diosa y Caballero!

**Conexión entre Diosa y Caballero! **

El doctor Asamori atendía a Aioros lo más rápido posible, sin embargo este tenía heridas muy profundas, y de esta manera muy graves.

-¡NECESITAMOS LLEGAR AL HOSPITAL RAPIDO SR KIDO! – Grito Asamori – ¡ESTE JOVEN PUEDE MORIR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO Y NO TENGO MAS INSTRUMENTOS PARA AYUDARLO!

-¡CUÁNTO FALTA? – Grito el viejo Kido

-Estamos aterrizando señor – dijo el Chofer. Mientras el jet aterrizaba, se acercaron muchas personas de inmediato, cuando vieron al Doctor Asamori trajeron ambulancias y camillas

-¡Este joven necesita cuidados intensivos!- Dio como instrucciones el doctor Asamori. Athena que estaba en los brazos del viejo Kido, se mantenía tranquila hasta que vio como trataban a Aioros, a este se le dificultaba respirar. El viejo Kido se mantuvo al lado de Aioros en todo momento; llegaron al hospital y el Señor Kido debía llenar unos informes sobre Aioros. La bebe vio como Aioros se alejaba y empezó a llorar con muchas fuerzas y agitaba los brazos hacia Aioros, los doctores frenaron la camilla, Athena agitaba y lloraba con fuerzas, busca zafarse de los brazos del Viejo Kido. Asamori vio la actuación de la bebe, Aioros quería verla, pidió al viejo Kido que acercara a la bebe, este lo hizo. La bebe al ver a Aioros se calmó, solo hacia pucheros, el estiro su brazo en lo que pudo y le agarro la pequeña mano, le sonrió. Aioros empezó a toser la cual estuvo acompañada de mucha sangre, Asamori giro de nuevo la camilla y se fueron a los cuidados intensivos. Toda esta escena para el señor Kido no paso por alto

-Señor- dijo la enfermera – ese joven viene con usted? Es que debemos llenarle la historia

-Si… SI claro – dijo el Viejo Kido, el cual estaba distraído

-Esta bien – dijo sonriente la enfermera – venga por aquí para ir llenarle la historia – fueron hasta la recepción para hacer el historial

-Nombre?

-Mitsumasa Kido –

-Edad? –

-63

-Lugar donde Vive? –

-Grecia

-Estado civil? –

-Viudo

-Hijos? – El no tenia hijos, pero debía decir que Aioros era su hijo para que pudieran aceptarlo.

-Muy bien Sr Kido. Recuerde que aquí en el hospital solo atendemos personas que tengan relación a una familia. Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas sobre el joven que entro

-Perfecto

-Nombre del Joven?

-Aioros…

-Apellido?

-Claro. Disculpe – dijo El viejo Kido mientras se ideaba algo – Aioros Kido

-Edad?

-Ehmmm.. 17 años –

-Lugar de nacimiento –

-Grecia

-Hijos?

-Sí, la bebe que tengo en mis brazos

-Nombre de la Bebe?

-Saori Kido

Luego de una serie de preguntas, el viejo Kido, se quedo dormido, sosteniendo en sus brazos a la pequeña bebe. En la unidad de terapia intensivo, Aioros tenia mas de dos horas en cirugía y no mostraba signos de mejoramiento, el Doctor Asamori hacia todo lo más rápido que podía. Sintió como los latidos del corazón de Aioros estaban bajando de ritmo

-¡SEÑOR ASAMORI EL JOVEN NO SOBREVIVIRA! – Gritaba una de la especialista

-¡CLARO QUE SI! – Le reprocho, haciendo contracciones en el pecho de Aioros, la máquina del electrocardiógrafo, dio un solo tono esta vez, Asamori vio con susto la máquina, Aioros había dado su último aliento -¡VAMOS AIOROS! – Le presionaba el doctor con lágrimas en los ojos – _El señor Kido no me lo perdonara – _pensó - ¡VAMOS AIOROS! – Volvió a gritar.

Los especialista que estaban cerca no entendían por qué tanta angustia por parte del doctor -¡SI no me van a colaborar, pueden irse! – les dijo el doctor. Todos los especialista se quedaron, solo quedo junto a el otro médico residente.

En la sala de esperas, el señor Kido dormía mientras cargaba a la bebe, una de las especialista salió a donde el señor Kido y lo despertó

-¿Buenas noticias?

-Lo lamento señor Kido. Su hijo acaba de fallecer, no logro sobrevivir a la cirugía. Lo lamento

-¡no… No puede ser! – dijo el viejo Alterado - _¿Para que salve al muchacho si igual iba a morir? _–pensaba el Señor Kido mientras sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y miraba a la bebe – _Tanto te sacrificaste por esta bebe Aioros para que murieras en cirugía. Asamori, hiciste lo que pudiste_

* * *

**SANTUARIO**

En la habitación del patriarca habia llegado un joven adolescentes de diez años aproximadamente, cabello castaño y una mirada muy fría, se encontraba junto a dos amigos peculiares, uno de cabello azul y otro de color verde muy oscuro

-Camus, Milo y Aioria – dijo el Patriarca – a que se debe su visita?

-Señor – hablo Aioria – indiferentemente de lo que haya pasado con mi hermano. Quiero solicitar un funeral para el

-Un funeral dices? – Pregunto el Patriarca

-Se lo pido… Señor, es mi hermano y es una lástima su muerte ¿Puedo?

-Claro… Di si necesitas algo solo notifícalo. Pueden retirarse – concluyo y se retiró para estar en sus aposentos más tranquilo. Los tres aspirantes a caballeros de Oro se miraron extrañados sin embargo se retiraron, Milo y Camus ayudarían a Aioria con los preparativos del funeral de su hermano.

-_Es increíble lo parecido que tiene este niño Aioria con su hermano Aioros, sin embargo dejare que haga lo que quiera. Pero no faltara mucho para que la gente me idolatre y Olviden a Aioros – _Penso el Patriarca, Quien era Saga de Geminis que estaba dominado por la parte maligna.

* * *

**EN LOS CINCO PICOS**

-Así que te diste por vencido muy rápido Aioros – comento el viejo Maestro para si mismo – Sobreviste al Ataque de Saga de Geminis y al de Shura de Capricornio pero aun asi te diste por vencido Aioros. No lo esperaba de ti un gran caballero. – su voz se quebró y empezó a llorar. - Mi amigo Sisyphus No se dio tan vencido tan rápido. ¡No lo hagas tu Aioros!

* * *

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

-¡Aioros despierta! – Dijo haciendo menos esfuerzo - ¡Por ti Aioros, es tu vida. La de tu hermano! – el doctor Asamori se quedó pensando un momento, esperaba que con esa técnica que diría Aioros volvería a la vida, tenía una esperanza al menos.

-¡AIOROS ARRIESGASTE TU VIDA POR SALVAR A UNA BEBE!- Gritaba con frustración - ¡has luchado mucho Aioros, no puedes morir! ¡No aun! ¡Eres la esperanza del mundo, el mundo te necesita! ¡ATHENA TE NECESITA!

Estas palabras hicieron ruido en el enfermero, Sin embargo el doctor había despertado una conexión de Athena y Aioros, el señor Kido estaba de pie, caminaba de un lado a otro ¿Aioros muerto? Mientras pensaba sostenía la bebe en brazos, de repente sintió algo cálido y al despertar vio que la bebe jugaba con las manos mientras algo dorado a rodeaba, el viejo Kido se asustó ante lo visto. De igual manera Asamori, que vio como esa misma ¿llama? Dorada rodeaba a Aioros, esto le trajo mucha tranquilidad su angustia había desaparecido por un momento, cuando ambas llamas se apagaron, el electrocardiógrafo comenzó a mostrar los signos vitales de Aioros, ya que su corazón volvió a latir nuevamente.

Fueron días bastante agotadores, Aioros no había despertado sino hasta el tercer día, que pudo recibir Visitas y ya estaba estable

-¿Y Athena? – pregunto Aioros, fue lo primero que dijo al abrir los Ojos. Asamori que no lo dejaba por ningún momento, lo ayudo a sentarse y le sonrio

-Esta afuera, con el Señor Kido. Ya no la llames Athena, su nombre es Saori

-¿Saori?

-Asi es. El señor Kido le dijo que debía tener un nombre y un apellido, Asi como tú también eres Kido

-Yo?

-Si Aioros – le respondio sonriente – eres antes los ojos del público el hijo del gran Mitsumasa Kido?

-Mitsumasa Kido? Sabia que el apellido me sonaba de algún lado – dijo para el mismo – Doctor el es de la Fundación Graude?

-Asi es. Y no solo eso – dijo el doctor – para que no se fueran a llevar a Athena, Saori a un orfanato el sr Kido dijo que era tu hija, es decir la nieta de el.

-Pero? – Aioros esta asombrado, aun no salía de su asombro

En ese instante el viejo entro a la habitación junto a la bebe quien se emocionó de ver a Aioros, ella pidió estar en sus brazos y el viejo Kido se la dio a Aioros. La bebe le sonreía y este a ella

-Aioros – dijo el viejo – Necesito que nos cuentes lo que paso ayer, respecto a esa rara conexión, que nos expliques porque ella es Athena, no tiene padres y como llegaste a ese estado? Es decir, - dijo el viejo respirando profundo - ¡TODO!

-Claro – dijo Aioros mientras abrazaba a la bebe – Aunque usted también me debe muchas respuesta – dijo sonriendo - Le cuento que soy un caballero de Oro, bien se sabe que el santuario esta resguardado por 12 caballeros Dorados, yo formaba parte de ellos, era uno de los mayores, mi otro compañero era de Geminis y éramos contemporáneos respecto a las Edades. De la bebe no se mucho, solo sé que apareció bajo la estatua de Athena en el santuario, sin una madre o padre. Ese mismo dia fui nombrado como el futuro patriarca, causando la molestia de mi mejor amigo. El dia de las heridas fue cuando salve a Athena de una muerte segura, ya que el sacerdote quería matarla

-El sacerdote del Santuario? – pregunto el viejo Kido

-Asi es. Pero yo logre justo a tiempo para intervenir, y cuando pude desarmar al Patriarca me fije que no era el Patriarca si no mi 'mejor amigo' y allí mismo hui. El me acuso de traidor y de querer asesinar a Athena cuando en realidad había sido el. Pelee contra otro compañero y bueno, el resto es historia

-Ahora te pregunto… Ese amigo tuyo es? – dijo Asamori

-Saga de Geminis –

-Saga de Geminis? – dijo el viejo Kido – pero a el no lo habían declarado como santo muerto

-Asi mismo pensé yo hasta que lo vi

-Pero sabes el por qué lo hizo? Es decir, hacerse el muerto – reprocho el viejo Kido – no logro entederlo Joven

-Si lo se… Aquí va la historia del pasado mío y como en todo momento Saga de Geminis es el protagonista. Yo les explico con detalles lo sucedido

-Necesitamos que no obvies ningún detalle Aioros, es necesario para nosotros saberlos – dijo el Viejo Kido – no te preocupes que esto solo quedara entre nosotros

Aioros asintió mientras jugaba con la princesa Saori.

**EN LOS CINCOS PICOS**

-Sabía que podías dar más Aioros. Ahora es que vienen tiempos difíciles – el viejo Maestro quien seguía mirando a la cascada sonriente – Ya nos veremos para que me cuentes de lo sucedido

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! :D

Prox Capitulo: **Es hora de viajar al Pasado. Recordar es Vivir**


	3. Es hora de viajar al Pasado

**Aclaro: **En cuestiones de Edades es muy difícil manejar, porque 1.- los caballeros no aparentan la edad que les colocan xD  
y 2.- el momento de pelea entre Shura y Aioros, se ve que Shura es contemporáneo (digamos de la misma edad) que Aioros y Saga, por eso es cuestiones de edad es dificil (para mi) poder hacer algún tipo de similitud, aún asi hago el intento, para no alejarme mucho de la 'realidad del anime'

Personajes: Pertenecen al Gran Kurumada. OC junto a la historia es solo mia

Disfrutenlo

* * *

**Es hora de viajar al Pasado. Recordar es Vivir. El triste pasado**

-Bueno – expresó Aioros – antes de que comience tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme?

-Porque ese deseo de ser caballero de Athena? – pregunto el Doctor

-Es algo con lo que siempre quise, recibi mi armadura a los 10 años de edad, mi hermano Aioria lo recibió ahorita a los 7 años, yo he estado con mi armadura por tres años, y…

-Un momento – hablo el Sr Kido – Aioros, muchacho ¿Qué edad tienes?

-En diciembre cumpliré los catorce – dijo Asombrado

-Bueno, pensé que tenias más edad muchacho

-No – negó con la cabeza –

-Bueno cuéntame un poco de tu pasado

-Esta bien – asintió – Todo empezó en el santuario hace ya casi dos años…

* * *

_Era un día bastante soleado en el Santuario, había tres santos de oro, por decir los mayores de ese rango lo cual se encontraban entrenando, estaban reclutando a la nueva generación de santos, que venían a relevar al viejo maestro de los cinco picos y al mismo patriarca, quienes alguna vez fueron los caballeros dorados de Libra y Aries_

_-Aioros – dijo un muchacho, de cabellos verdes oliva y ojos violeta – Has traído a tu pequeño hermano a entrenar? _

_-Así es – confirmo este – y tu Kamill, traerás a Camus para aspirante de la armadura de bronce de Cisne?_

_Kamill , al igual que Saga y Aioros tenía la responsabilidad de custodiar una casa del Santuario y a su vez la Armadura Dorada que había heredado de su padre. Kamill era el hermano mayor de Camus, y una pequeña hermana de cinco años llamada Seraphine, el nombre el cual fue colocado en honor a su madre. Kamill era un joven muy alegre pero cuando se necesitaba era el más sabio, entre Aioros y Saga_

_-Es su mayor Anhelo, aunque no niego la alternativa de que en algún momento herede mi propia armadura de acuario – Respondió el joven Kamill_

_-Ustedes tres están bajo la misma constelación de acuario – hablo un muchacho de cabellos y ojos azules oscuros – Alguno heredara algo, es una cadena_

_-Vamos Saga – le sonrio Kamill – No es mi culpa que todos seamos del mismo signo_

_-Lo que me sorprende – comento Saga – es que le niegues rotundamente a tu pequeña hermana el sueño de ser una guerrera _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? – _

_-El patriarca me lo comento, No le parece justa la idea…_

_-No entenderás – respondió molesto el joven de acuario_

_-Explícanos – refuto Aioros – que lamentable que a Camus lo dejes y a tu pequeña hermana no. Explícanos que sucede Kamill_

_-Mi mamá no lo quería – comento frente a sus dos amigos – me pidió que no dejara a Seraphine convertirse en una santa. Ella no lo quería_

_- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Saga_

_-No lo quería, en realidad no quería que ninguno lo fuéramos, decía que en algún momento perderíamos la vida innecesariamente _

_-Es una estupidez! – Exclamo Saga – Todos moriremos en algún momento, es una realidad. Todos debemos sacrificarnos en algún momento. Me parece que tu posición como caballero de Athena es inadecuada_

_Kamill se paró frente a Saga, estaba molesto por el comentario, Saga hizo lo mismo. El ambiente se puso tenso, Aioros no sabía cómo intervenir_

_-Saga, Kamill – los llamo Aioros – Somos hermanos, compañeros de Armas, no debemos pelear entre nosotros mismos _

_-Por eso jamás serás lo que deseas ser – le dijo Kamill a Saga – Vez las cosas a tu comodidad, sin importarte a tu alrededor_

_Saga impotente lanzo un golpe a la cara de Kamill, mandándolo lejos, una lucha entre amigos y compañeros de armas había comenzado. Una pelea que más adelante traería dolor y sufrimiento._

* * *

_-_Kamill? – dijo el doctor Asamori interrumpiendo la historia – EL que murió asesinado por un enemigo

-No fue un enemigo – suspiro Aioros con tristeza – fue en manos del mismo Saga

-Pero cual fue el motivo por el que Saga actuó así?

-Cuando el patriarca Shion, quien fue asesinado por el mismo Saga diera la noticia más esperada por todos

-Cuál? – pregunto el sr Kido

-Su sucesor –

* * *

_Había pasado un año, del último percance entre Kamill y Saga, ambos fueron castigados por el patriarca por la reacción y el combate 'innecesario' de ambos. Aquel día tan anhelado había llegado, el patriarca escogería a su sucesor_

_-Estimados – comenzó a hablar el Patriarca – Athena a reencarnado y nuestro deber es cuidarla. Sin embargo, tanto el viejo maestro de los cinco picos y yo, debemos tomarnos un tiempo para la próxima batalla más fuerte de todas_

_-La Guerra Santa Patriarca? – Hablo Kamill_

_-Asi es Kamill de Acuario – aclaro – Sin embargo, he estudiado las estrellas y las constelaciones de cada uno de ustedes, así que les he asignado un deber y de esta manera cumplirlo hasta que llegue el momento indicado _

_-De que se trata Patriarca? – Pregunto Saga_

_-Escogeré a mi sucesor – explico – He escogido al caballero más leal, sincero, honesto, que daría la vida por su diosa. Los tres cumplen estas cualidades, pero solo escogí a aquel que se sintiera seguro de lo que está haciendo y su corazón está lleno de pureza._

_Los tres santos se miraron de reojos, sin embargo Kamill con el alma más jovial, se acercó y estrecho la mano de cada uno de sus compañeros. Esta actitud no paso por alto por el patriarca, los tres jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y a medida que el patriarca los fuera llamando se pondrían de pie_

_-Saga de Geminis – este se levantó – Has dado mucho de ti, has enfrentado a tu mismo hermano, por tus convicciones, sin embargo, tu egocentrismo y tus ganas de querer tener más, me han hecho descartarte. Sin embargo, he tomado la consideración de darte una de las misiones más difíciles. Es el de conseguir la entrada al inframundo_

_Saga asintió y volvió a realizar la reverencia, sin embargo en sus ojos paso una luz roja brillando, Kamill lo miro, vio aquel destello de luz roja en sus ojos y como el aura había cambiado_

_-Kamill de Acuario – este se colocó de pie – Eras mi opción de ser mi sucesor, pero las dudas de tu corazón, la inseguridad de tus hermanos me han dado la opción de no darte el puesto, un patriarca no debe andar con dudas siempre andar con seguridades y pasos firmes. Sin embargo debes buscar aquella joya que perteneció a tu mamá, aquella que nos dará acceso a la Antártida, al dios Poseidón._

_-Claro patriarca – exclamo Kamill – No se preocupe, en eso no fallare – hizo una reverencia y miro a su amigo Aioros quien estaba asombrado y respiraba agitado_

_-Aioros de Sagitario – este se levantó rápido y nervioso – Te he escogido a ti, no solo como mi sucesor, sino porque tienes las cualidades de ser un patriarca. La bondad de tu corazón me lo ha confirmado_

_-Gracias Patriarca – respondió Aioros_

_-Ahora caballeros dorados de Athena – los tres se pusieron de pie – Es hora de comenzar a cumplir sus misiones . Pueden retirarse_

_Los tres jóvenes se retiraron de los aposentos del patriarca. Al salir, Kamill por ser el más alegre se balanceo encima de Aioros halándole el cabello_

_-Caramba Aioros – exclamo – Tremenda noticia, o ahora debo decirle, sumo sacerdote – dijo fingiendo una reverencia, Aioros estaba con las mejillas coloradas _

_-Saga qué opinas? – pregunto a Aioros. Saga estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, al escuchar a Aioros volvió a la normalidad y lo miro sonriente dándole un leve golpe en el brazo_

_-Lo mereces Colega – fingio_

* * *

-Aioros eres el sucesor del patriarca para cuando el muriera? – Pregunto el Sr Kido

-Que paso Luego? – pregunto el Doctor Asamori

-El patriarca fue asesinado, Saga fingio su muerte, y este mismo mato a el y a Kamill

-Como lo sabes? – pregunto Asamori dudando

-Fueron las ultimas palabras de Kamill antes de morir

Aioros respiro profundo, apretó su puño dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas, aquella parte de la historia no le gustaba, esa misma semana , había perdido a lo más cercano a un padre, y a sus dos mejores amigos

* * *

_-¡Patriarca! – grito Saga entrando de manera violenta aquella - ¿Por qué Aioros?_

_-Saga – hablo con tranquilidad el Patriarca encarándolo – No tienes bondad en tu corazón, podrás tener el liderazgo, la sabiduría y la convicción pero tu corazón no es puro, está lleno de Maldad – dijo con autoridad – _

_Saga respiraba profundo y apretó los puños – Entiendo – fue lo que logro pronunciar, dándole la espalda al patriarca, este hizo lo mismo_

_- Athena acaba de reencarnar, no dudo de tu capacidad como caballero Saga, pero tu sed de querer más, se ha apoderado de ti y hasta que no lo superes no podras tomar mi lugar ¿Entiendes? –_

_Saga enfurecio y alzo su cosmos de manera sorpresiva, Kamill quien estaba en acuario salió corriendo a donde habia sentido esta presencia. Aioros estaba lejos del santuario, por alguna encomienda que le mando el patriarca._

_-¡Pagara por esto! ¡YO ERA EL INDICADOOO!– el cosmos de Saga se incrementó, ya no tenía el color azul de su cabello ahora era gris y sus ojos color rojizos, la maldad, la oscuridad se había poseído del cuerpo d Saga -¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!_

_Saga ataco a traición al patriarca, Shion quien no pudo defenderse murió al instante con el impacto. Kamill llego justo al instante para poder ver lo que había pasado, sintió aquella ola de Cosmos, y vio como el alma del patriarca se alejaba. Saga sintió la presencia de su compañero y se dirigió justo a donde el estaba, Kamill comenzó a huir. Por más que intento correr igual fue atacado por el cosmos de Saga_

_-A donde crees que vas? – le dijo el Saga Maligno – Morirás Khamill, tu, Aioros ¡todos!_

_-Saga! – Exclamo un poco herido – Eres más que esto ¡Lo sabes!_

_-Calla! – le grito – No me des sermones ¡EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS!_

_-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES!- Grito Kamill en su defensa, Saga jamás podría igualar a Kamill, ay que en poderes él tenía más fuerza. Se creó una ola de cosmos. Aioros quien estaba entrando al santuario se percató de una coalición dorada de sus dos amigos. -Pero que sucede? - se pregunto_

_-Vamos Khamill – gritaba Saga – Jamás podrás conmigo_

_-Puedo con esto y mucho más! – Alzo más su cosmos mandando a Saga lejos, aprovecho de correr pero estaba atrapado en la dimensión de Saga _

_-¡A otra Dimensión! – grito Saga, Kamill fue expulsado a lo lejos. Saga se acercó y golpeo cara y abdomen, Khamill recordó en ese instante a sus hermanos –No me dejare vencer- como pudo salió de la dimensión, y ataco a Saga con todo el poder que le quedaba _

_-Esta me las pagas Saga de Geminis – le grito -¡EJECUCIÓN… AURORA!- Saga quedo inconsciente en la pared, y Kamill bastante herido salió corriendo. No al cabo de 10 minutos Saga despertó, indignado de lo que había sucedido corrió tras su amigo_

_-Maldición, debo llegar rápido – Dijo Aioros quien corría por las doces casas_

_En la casa de acuario, Kamill sintió su corazón latir, con bastante fuerzas, se sentía triste esa sensación de vacío, se hacía cada vez mayor. Decidió despojarse de su Armadura y hablarle con tristeza_

_-Armadura, quien ha pasado de generación en Generación, es tu deber ahora, custodiar a mi joven hermano Camus – dijo llorando – El será un caballero de acuario ejemplar, y yo he dado mi vida por él y Seraphine. Protégelos Armadura – Dicha estas palabras, la Armadura de Acuario, salió de la casa y se dirigió justo a donde su antiguo dueño la había encomendado_

_-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!- Grito Saga entrando a la Casa atacando a su Amigo Kamill. Este recibió por completo el ataque y cayó casi muerto. La bondad y el dolor de Saga se hicieron presentes, en ese instante, su lado bueno había regresado y se acercó al cuerpo de Kamill_

_-Kamill yo… - Intento disculparse_

_-Saga – intentaba pronunciar – Con esa ansiedad y sed de ser supremo en todo jamás ganaras algo. Solo alejaras a las personas de tu lado_

_-Perdóname – susurro Saga huyendo, hacia la recamara del patriarca_

_-Kamill – susurro Aioros quien ya iba por su casa corriendo – no mueras amigo, no aun_

_En la habitación del Patriarca, Saga despojo de su armadura de Geminis y se colocó la armadura del Patriarca, su lado bueno se había esfumado de nuevo, su lado maligno había regresado _

_-Debo esconder el cuerpo de este imbécil – dijo Arrastrando el cuerpo del Patriarca, cuando escucho los sollozos de una bebe_

_-Athena – susurro, miro debajo de la silla del patriarca una Daga Dorada, el cual recordó que Shion se la habia quitado, esta Saga se la habían entregado los mismísimos Dioses a el – Ja!- exclamo – Los dioses me dieron el don de matar a los dioses que se revelaran en su contra, y Athena desde la era del mito es la principal – Dijo Sacando la Daga – La estrenare con ella!_

_-¡Kamill! – exclamo Aioros quien habia llegado a la casa de acuario, vio a su amigo bañando en sangre, lo semi acostó en su brazo y vio cómo su respiración era débil -¿Qué paso?-_

_-Saga – pronuncio debil – Ha matado el Patriarca y ha tomado su lugar –_

_-Saga? – dijo sorprendido. Kamil comenzó a toser Sangre – Aioros, he heredado mi armadura a Camus – le comento_

_-Pero dijiste que no querías – le respondio un Aioros llorando _

_-Lo se – sonrió – pero el será un nuevo santo de Acuario, que tendrá todas las cualidades que yo no. Reclútalo, y espero que me sepa perdonar, hazle saber – Kamill empezó a toser mucha más sangre - hazle saber a mis hermanos lo que paso conmigo. Prometelo_

_-Lo hare amigo – dijo Llorando. Kamill entrego el brazalete que siempre cargaba en su mano, era la constelación de Acuario – Cuidalo, protege a Camus a Seraphine, cumple tu deber Aioros. Cuida A Athena _

_-Kamill. ¡No! – suplico Aioros, cuando vio la sonrisa de su amiga, sus ojos apagarse y el ultimo aliento salir de su boca_

* * *

Aioros lloraba recordando esta escena, apretaba con fuerzas el brazalete, apretaba los puños, respiraba agitado, sollozaba en silencio. Le dolia su amigo, y el Sr Kido observaba

-Muchacho, dejaremos la historia para después!

-¡NO! – exclamo – Puedo seguir. Deben saber cómo descubrí a Saga y salve a Athena, Saori de una muerte segura

* * *

_Aioros dejo reposar el cuerpo de su amigo en la casa, se Aseguró de que los guardias que custodiaban allí lo enterraran. Corrió hasta la habitación del patriarca_

_-No puede Pasar- le dijeron los Soldados – Ordenes del Patriarca_

_Aioros asintió, pero era un santo testarudo y no se quedo de brazos cruzados. Logro esquivar y evadir a varios Guardias y asi entrar en silencio al salón del Patriarca, escucho los pasos del patriarca y su risa malvada_

_-¡Muere Athena! – Aioros llego justo en el momento en el que el Patriarca habia intentado matar a Athena_

_-Esta loco Patriarca? – le dijo – Es la reencarnación de Athena, como puede matarla_

_-Te acusare de Traidor – le dijo Atacandolo, Aioros no se quedó de brazos cruzados y regreso el ataque, haciendo que la mascara que ocultaba el rostro del verdadero patriarca se mostrara a la luz_

_-Kamil tenia razón – Dijo Aioros con la bebe en brazos y asombrado – Lo mataste! – le dijo llorando – Al patriarca, a tu amigo. ¿Ahora a la bebe? Saga..._

_-Calla! –Le grito y volvió a atacar. Aioros no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados y con un fuerte golpe le dio a Saga, este indignado nuevamente, lo ataco con su cosmos haciendo que este cayera por la ventana. Saga se coloco la mascara y salio al salón. En ese instante vio como soldados y SHura de Capricornio quien tendría un año menos que ellos, entraba en la habitación_

_-Patriarca – exlcamo Shura – que ha pasado?_

_-Aioros ha intentado matarme, y a Athena ¡BUSQUENLO ES UN TRAIDOR! – Los guardias asintieron, y Shura estaba un poco asombrado_

_-Shura, si lo consigues matalo! – Shura aun en contra de su voluntad, hizo una reverencia y aunque no podía creer lo que pasaba asintió – Asi será patriarca_

* * *

-Y esto es lo que nos trae aquí – dijo suspirando profundo Aioros –

-Hijo – dijo el sr Kido – eres un Joven de Admirar sin embargo tengo grandes planes

-Cuales señor Kido? –

-Hablaremos mañana Hijo, hoy descansa. Tienes un mar de emociones a flor de piel que no te harán sentir nada bien! – le exclamo – Mañana es otro Aioros, agradece de que los dioses te han dado la oportunidad de seguir viviendo para poder cumplir las misiones de tus amigos…

El Sr kido se retiro cargando a Saori. EL doctor Asamori, se retiro también, el darían a Aioros el espacio que necesitaba

-Aioria, Camus – dijo mirando al techo – Pronto nos veremos, lo verán.

* * *

_Esta historia pronto continuara._

_Espero que les gustara!_


	4. No todo es lo que pareció ser

**No todo es lo que pareció ser**

Había pasado una semana, y el Sr Kido hablo sobre la Fundación a Aioros, a este ya le habían dado de alta en la clínica, se recuperó muy bien, sin embargo el Doctor Asamroi pidió mucho reposo en casa. De esta manera pudieron irse a la mansión, junto con la bebe Athena

-Reclutaremos a todos los jóvenes huérfanos, les daremos la oportunidad de estudiar, de tener un hogar. Y tu… Aioros – le dijo el Viejo Kido señalándolo – Ayudaras

-Cómo? – pregunto dudoso

-Se supone que serias el Patriarca, hasta donde tenía entendido el Patriarca puede localizar a aquellas personas que tienen la capacidad de ser caballeros, ¿O me equivoco?

-No señor – negó Aioros – No se equivoca, supongo que lo que desea es que yo los consiga a través del Cosmos Cierto?

-Así es muchacho – le aclaro – Así como también haremos algunos documentos legales, sabes que no viviré mucho tiempo, y serás mi heredero igual que esa bebe. Criaremos a esos niños junto a Saori con humildad, con respeto, con sentido de la responsabilidad, de valentía y lucha. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto – Sonrió Aioros, tenía una Gran Oportunidad y no la dejaría perder. Cuando ya llegaban a la Mansión, Saori, quien estaba en los brazos de Aioros, se quedó mirando el cielo, Aioros había sentido lo mismo

-Una estrella Fugaz – aclaro un señor, de contextura gruesa, moreno, alto, mirada seria y vestido con traje de salir -

-Una estrella Fugaz?_ – _Pensó – A la luz del día? Es raro, será?... No creo, él no puede ser

-Aioros, te estoy llamando – hablo fuerte el Viejo Kido, Sacando a Aioros de sus pensamientos – Ven aca

Aioros se acercó a donde estaba el viejo, y vio de nuevo a ese viejo que estaba al frente de esa enorme Mansión, la cual no paso por alto ante los ojos de Aioros

-Él es Tatsumi Tokumaru – expreso el viejo señalándolo – Él es mi mayordomo, y mi mano derecha. Él nos ayudara con la fundación

-Un Placer Joven – dijo Tatsumi, estrecho la Mano, Aioros la estrecho de igual manera – Soy Aioros, Aioros de Sagitario – comento Aioros, los ojos se Tatsumi se sorprendieron, pero no omitió detalles.

-Novedades Tatsumi? – pregunto el Viejo, quien pidió cargar a la bebe

-Nada señor, solo hay un visitante desde hace días-

-Un Visitante? – pregunto el Viejo

-No ha querido irse, permanece en la Sala secundaria mi señor, vino con la intención de hablar con usted y con el joven. De alguna manera sabía que este joven vendría para acá

-Indícame donde es! – Exclamo nervioso Aioros, lo primero que pensó fue en Saga, que lo abría conseguido y venía con la disposición de Matarlo. Tatsumi miro al viejo Kido quien dio señas de Aprobación.

-Entra derecho, estará la Sala de Star, sales por la puerta a la derecha y allí está el Gran Salón

Aioros Asintio y corrió adentro de la Mansión

-Señor – exclamo Tatsumi

-Ahora él nos ayudara, le he salvado la vida, ese joven me lo agradecerá de alguna manera. Cuando parta de este mundo deberás obedecerlo a él. Entendiste Tatsumi? – El mayordomo Asintio – entremos, hay cosas que debo ponerte al día

-Supongo que la bebe tiene que ver –

-Así es –

Aioros corrió hasta la puerta, se paró frente a la Puerta y entro, vio a un viejo en bastón mirando por la Ventana

-Aioros. Al fin llegaste – Aioros se sorprendió ver a ese personaje

-Viejo Maestro – fue lo único que pudo salir del gran asombro que tenía Aioros

* * *

Camus estaba en el cementerio de los hombres y mujeres que alguna vez fueron caballeros de Athena, este no dejaba de ver la lápida de su Padre. No muy lejos Aioria enterraba un ataúd vacío en honor a su hermano

_CABALLERO DE SAGITARIO_

_AIOROS_

_PAZ A SUS RESTO. _

-Aioria – se acercó Milo colocando su mano en el Hombro –

-Estoy bien – dijo con voz quebrada – Le hare el honor a mi hermano, limpiare su nombre de Traidor y seré el más fuerte

-Sé que lo harás. Vamos con Camus –

Milo y Aioria caminaron hasta donde estaba Camus, quien miraba muy analítico la lápida de su Padre

_CABALLERO DE ACUARIO_

_DEGEL_

_GUERRERO DE PRIMER ORDEN, CONOCIDO COMO EL 'GRAN SABIO'_

_PAZ A SUS RESTOS._

_DE SUS HIJOS, KAMILL, CAMUS Y SERAPHINE_

-Mi papá me enseño cosas muy importantes, conviví y aprendí mucho de el – les explico Camus, ahora caminando a la lápida de su hermano. Milo y Aioria lo seguían dudoso – y una de las cosas que me enseño fue darle el sentido y significado a las estrellas

-Que con eso Camus? – Pregunto Milo

-Caballero de Acuario – leía Camus – Kamill, heredo la voluntad de su padre, como así mismo dejo el legado a sus hermanos. Compañeros de Armas, Aioros y Saga. Paz a sus restos de amigos y hermanos – termino de leer – No les parece extraño que El patriarca muriera, a los días Muere Saga de Geminis, luego Kamill y por culminar Aioros – explicaba a sus amigos, a pesar de tener tan solo 11 años, era muy maduro y analizaba cada detalle – No creo que los tres se hayan dejado vencer tan rápido. Yo sé que ninguno de los tres está muerto

-Pero Camus! – Exclamo Milo – Has oído al supremo

-Lo he odio – Protesto – Pero no acepto la muerte de Kamill – dijo Furioso – No lo está, puedo sentirlo. Papá decía que cuando una persona moría, la estrella que lo acompañaba dejaba de brillar con la misma intensidad, y tu corazón – este se lo toco – bajaba sus ritmos cardiacos, sentía como la conexión con esa persona se perdía

-Pero Camus – protesto Milo otra Vez – Es…

-No es imposible – aclaro Camus antes de dejar a su amigo – Tú me entiendes Aioria, hiciste todo esto por formalidad, no porque creas en la muerte de tu hermano – Milo miro a Aioria, y este asintió, Camus tenía razón, fue formalidad, no porque sintiera que su hermano había muerto. De hecho, el tenía la seguridad de que estaba vivo

-Que harás respecto a eso Camus? – Pregunto Milo

-Seguiré leyendo y estudiando, investigando todo – dijo con entusiasmo – Ninguno de los tres está muerto, seguro están escondidos por algún acontecimiento, pero mi hermano no está muerto, ni Aioros ni Saga, estoy seguro. Ustedes me ayudaran a investigar.

Milo y Aioria se miraron con fastidio, pero tenían la curiosidad de cómo podrían investigar todo aquello que Camus les explicaba

* * *

-Dónde estoy? – hablo un joven, estaba vendado, tenía gasas en aquellas heridas fuertes, miraba a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación, tenía agua a su alrededor, arropado con una sábana hasta las piernas, le dolía la cabeza. En ese instante escucho los pasos de alguien, vio a aquella persona entrando, tenía una armadura, pero no cualquiera, era una 'Escama Marina'. Estaba sorprendido, no lo reconocía porque llevaba su cascos

-Cómo te sientes? – Hablo el Marino

-Bien pero… - En ese momento el Marino se quedó el casco, causando el asombro en el otro joven

-Me alegra que estés bien Kamill – exclamo el Marino

-Kanon! – exclamo Kamill bastante sorprendido, tenía muchas dudas que esperaba que Kanon se las respondería.

* * *

**Les recuerdo**: Soy MALA en cuestión de edades y fechas, así que si pongo una edad que no va a acorde me perdonan, se me hace complicado esa parte

Espero que les gustara! Saludos a todos!  
Gracias por seguir


End file.
